Kaiydo
Keiondre Latre Boone better known as Kaiydo (1998 Ocala, Florida, USA) is a rapper from Florida, USA. Biography Kaiydo is an 19 year old musician & visual artist from Central Florida. Gaining much of his artistic prowess and style from his hometown of Ocala,FL. Being first exposed to influential Hip-Hop culture in his early adolescent years. Watching his older brother writing and recording songs, Kaiydo showed an interest in music at a young age. Starting to write music at the age of 7, but in time losing interest due to his time in youth sports. It wasn't until some years later that his family relocated to Orlando, FL and Kaiydo Struck up an interest in creating music again. During his Senior year in high school Kaiydo also took up visual arts with a specific interest in graphic design, Which later gave him his foot in the door into the music industry. Kaiydo worked with many artist around Orlando and abroad doing art direction for their projects, all while silently working on his own. Kaiydo used the money from his digital design campaigns to fund his interest in music and have some extra money during high school, allowing him to develop his sound while keeping a decent flow of income. During his senior year Kaiydo's exploits in visual art led him to cross paths with fellow Central Florida artist Josh December. A Producer, Engineer, And Songwriter who had just finished up his senior year at the same school. December would go on to help cultivate Kaiydo's unique sound and musical direction. In early Dec 2016 Kaiydo Released his debut single by way of a 2 minute lyrical bout entitled "Red Freestyle". the song amassed a considerable amount of buzz within the span of a few weeks. by the beginning of 2016 he had secured interest from respected publications, industry taste makers and Major Record Labels alike. Quickly following up on the success of his first record, Kaiydo put out his most successful Release to date, (Arcade) just a month later causing an almost instant spike in interest in the young artist. Major Publication and Complex media brand "Pigeons & Planes" named the song a hit, promptly bringing in a host of looks in Kaiydo's Direction. Including his current management team, Dylan Rehmer And Chad Charrington (Also Management for Philadelphia based hip-hop act Tunji ige) who formed a management team around the young artist in early 2016. At the time of this article it is early March 2016, His the third single to date entitled "Reflections" is being met with positive acclaim & Kaiydo and his team are working around the clock to clear details for his first run of Live shows this summer with stops in Chicago, Los Angeles, New york & more.There is definitely a lot to keep the young artist busy while he gears up for his debut project. No word on the release date yet but fans can hope for an early 2017 release as of now. Collaborations * Atlantis External links * Official website * * * References Category:People Category:Males Category:Friends Category:Rappers Category:Collaborators